Celestina Moldubec
|Mort= |Famille=*Mère *Père *Premier mari *Second mari *Irving Warble *Fils |Sang=Sang mêlé |Surnom(s)=Sorcière Chantante |Baguette=Mélèze, plume de phénix, 26,67 , flexible |Epouvantard= |Patronus= |Animagus= |Métier=Chanteuse |Affiliation=Gryffondor |Première=''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, |Dernière=Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Interprète=Shaullanda Lacombe |Galerie= }} '''Celestina Moldubec' , connue également sous le nom de "Sorcière Chantante", est une sorcière célèbre originaire du Pays de Galles. Il existe une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie. Histoire Enfance 1917 Celestina naît le 18 août 1917 au Pays de Galles d'une mère moldue et d'un père sorcier. 1927 Dès son plus jeune âge, Celestina se voit dotée d'une voix formidable. Dès 1927, pourtant seulement âgée de 10 ans, Celestina Moldubec est déjà considérée par la communauté sorcière, le magazine people américain Sortilège consacre un article à la chanteuse qu'il qualifie de "star montante" et d'"enfant prodige".Voir cette image Scolarité à Poudlard 1928 - 1929 La mère de Celestina Moldubec, déçue de ne pas pouvoir inscrire sa fille dans une école de théâtre sorcière, accepte à contrecœur que sa fille poursuive ses études à Poudlard où elle est répartie à Gryffondor mais envoie ensuite des lettres à l'école pour inviter la direction à créer une chorale, un club de théâtre et un cours de danse afin de démontrer les talents de sa fille. Les ambitions et espoirs artistiques de sa mère semble s'être reportés sur Celestina. Carrière Se produisant fréquemment avec un chœur composé de Spectres de la mort, les concerts de Celestina sont très célèbres et on retrouve fréquemment des billets sur le marché noir à des prix très élevés. L'une de ses tournées était appelée "Aphrodite volante" et lors du soir de la dernière représentation, à Liverpool, trois fans dévoués furent impliqués dans un accident de balais au dessus de la rivière Mersey alors qu'ils tentaient d'atteindre le concert. Celestina prête parfois son talent pour de bonnes causes telles que la collecte de fonds pour l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques avec l'enregistrement de l'hymne du Club de Flaquemare, "Repoussez les terribles Cognards et lancez droit le Souafle". Plus controversée, Celestina avait exprimé son désaccord lorsque le ministère de la Magie avait cherché à imposer des restrictions quant à la manière dont la communauté sorcière était autorisée à célébrer Halloween. Elle apparaît régulièrement dans l'émission de radio Salut les Sorciers.Pottermore : A list celebrities of the wizarding world Ses fans sont généralement des personnes âgées qui adorent son style grandiloquent et sa voix puissante. Début des années 2000 Son album Tu as volé mon chaudron mais tu n’auras pas mon cœur du début des années 2000 a été un énorme succès mondial. 2003 En 2003, deux Moldus, se promènent avec leur chien dans le parc de Clapham Common, et se retrouvent subitement transportés à un concert de Celestina Moldubec, juste après que leur chien se soit emparé d'une vieille basket qui était en fait un Portoloin. L'un des deux Moldus est invité sur scène par Celestina à entonner Un chaudron plein de passion. Par la suite, malgré son sortilège d'Amnésie, le Moldu compose une chanson très populaire qui ressemblait étrangement à la chanson de Moldubec, ce qui lui déplut fortement.Pottermore : Portkeys 2014 Le 8 juillet 2014, Celestina Moldubec est présente en Argentine à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 2014 en étant une invitée VIP.Pottermore : Retrouvailles de l'Armée de Dumbledore Vie privée La vie personnelle de Celestina a beaucoup alimenté les colonnes des potins de la Gazette du sorcier et de la presse sorcière. Un mariage précoce avec l'un de ses danseurs qui n'a duré qu'un an, un second mariage avec son manager, avec lequel elle a eu un fils, et pour finir un troisième mariage avec le compositeur Irving Warble dix ans plus tard. Ses hobbies selon elle sont les voyages de luxe, l'élevage de Croups et se détendre dans l'une de ses huit résidences. Chansons connues *''Tu as ensorcelé mon cœur *Un chaudron plein de passion *''Repoussez les terribles Cognards et lancez droit le Souafle *''Tu as volé mon chaudron mais tu n’auras pas mon cœur'' Anecdotes *J.K Rowling nous apprend dans un texte inédit de Pottermore qu'elle a toujours pensé que Celestina ressemblait, physiquement et vocalement, à Shirley Bassey. Elle y révèle également que la Sorcière Chantante est l'un de ses personnages secondaires préférés de la série et qu'elle fait partie de l'univers du sorcier à lunettes depuis sa création. *Celestina Moldubec a fait sa première apparition à la fin des dans le Daily Prophet newsletters. *Le nom de "Celestina" vient d'une amie de J.K. Rowling avec laquelle elle a travaillé à Amnesty International. *Elle est la chanteuse préférée de Molly Weasley, au grand déplaisir de Fleur Delacour. *Celestina Moldubec est jouée par Shaullanda Lacombe au The Wizarding World of Harry Potter des studios Universal où elle interprète quatre chansons de la Sorcière Chantante : You stole my cauldron but you can't have my heart, You charmed the heart right out of me, Beat back thoses bludgers boys and chuck that quaffle here et A cauldron full of hot, strong love. *''Tu as volé mon chaudron mais tu n'auras pas mon cœur'' était écoutable sur Pottermore.YouTube Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *'' '' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' |-| Livres dérivés= *''Les archives de la Magie : Dans les coulisses du film Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' *''Site officiel de MinaLima'' Notes et références en:Celestina Warbeck es:Celestina Warbeck fi:Celestina Warbeck pl:Celestyna Warbeck ru:Селестина Уорлок zh:塞蒂娜·沃贝克 Catégorie:Sorciers Catégorie:Musiciens Catégorie:Carte de Chocogrenouille Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Carte de Chocogrenouille de bronze Catégorie:Sang-Mêlé